Inside The Box
by yellowrose900
Summary: My take on what is in the famous music box.    WARNING:    Very ooc and makes absolutely no sense.   This is just a silly story that would never happen on the show, and I don't want it to happen on the show.


Inside The Box

Summary: My take on what is in the famous music box. WARNING: Very ooc and makes absolutely no sense. This is just a silly story that would never happen on the show, and I don't want it to happen on the show.

Note: I re-watched the latest episode, Company Man, and then screamed at the TV for not showing us what was in the music box. This idea popped into my head and I wrote it down in about ten minutes.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had just agreed, no more lies. They would be honest with each other, no matter what. Both men intended to keep that promise.

Peter and Neal box hold onto a side of the music box's lid and slowly opened it. Each thinking about all the trouble that the small box had caused.

Peter glanced at Neal, worried about the younger man. He knew that the box may contain the reason Kate was killed, the reason someone Neal cared about was taken from him. Peter knew that Neal desperately wanted to know, but he was worried about what Neal would do once he found the truth.

Peter knew that no matter what they found, Neal wouldn't consider it worth all that had happened. He knew Neal wouldn't get closure, only more frustration. Peter knew that the only way Neal could truly get on with his life, was to find Fowler. And that worried Peter also. He didn't know what Neal would do if those two ever came face to face again.

Together they lifted the lid all the way opened, then stared in shock at what was inside. Neither had expected to find what they found.

"Kate was killed for this?" Neal said, his voice soft and confused.

"I've seen people killed for less." Peter said, gently lifting the object. "It is beautiful."

"I know." Neal said. "It's the newest version."

"It has twelve thousand points." Peter said, smiling.

"Twelve thousand." Neal also smiled. "Peter, I've only managed to earn just under a thousand points."

Peter held the Pokemon hand held game in his hands and a thought struck him. A thought about doing something he had never done before. Withhold evidence.

"Neal." He said. "We could use his memory card and split the points between us."

"No one would know." Neal said, his smile getting bigger. "I only need four hundred more points to unlock the next round of pokemon fighters."

"I need five hundred."

"We could always say the box was empty."

"Let's do it." Peter said. "My game is at the office."

"Mine's here." Neal rushed to get his game. Then the two men raced to the office.

Once there, they went into Peter's office and got his game. Then went to a conference room without glass walls.

"I never knew you were a closet pokemon player." Neal said.

"And I never knew you were. I'm glad we promised no more secrets."

"Me too."

Then they started playing, each totally lost in the game. They were so distracted by the game, that they did not notice the door open, or Hughes step inside and glare at them.

"Agent Burke!" Caffrey!" He shouted, causing both men to jump and look up guiltily. "This is the FBI bureau, not an elementary school."

"Sorry, Sir." Peter said. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." He held out his hand. "I'm confiscating them."

"You can't do that." Neal whined.

"Would you rather go back to prison?" Then he looked at Peter. "Or be assigned desk duty for a month? I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Now hand them over."

"Yes Sir." Both men said as they reluctantly handed over their games.

"Now get back to work." Hughes snapped, as he left.

"Yes Sir." Both men replied, miserably.

Hughes kept the scowl on his face as he walked down the hallway and into his office. He gathered up his belongings and then walked to the elevator, still scowling. He left the building and made it to his car, which was when he stopped scowling and smiled. He looked at the confiscated games and his smile grew.

As Hughes started his car and pulled out into traffic, one thought ran through his mind. He only needed two hundred more points to unlock his next level, and another three hundred to unlock more fighters.

THE END

I know, totally weird. I know there is a pokemon game out there, but don't know if it's like this. I don't play them, but I've got a nephew that loves them. Please let me know what you think.

I can not wait to find out what was in the box. I've got to work tonight, so I won't be able to watch the episode until around midnight


End file.
